Austin McCann
'Austin McCann''' is Edie's nephew. Biography Early Life TBA 'Season 3' Austin sneaks into Edie Britt's house in the middle of the night, she comes outside and threatens him, thinking he is an intruder, but she recognises him as her nephew and lets him in. He explains that his mother and her new boyfriend kicked him out and she lets him crash there. The next day, Austin is listening to music in the front yard and Julie Mayer comes out to ask him to turn it down, he asks her why and she explains that she is studying. After he makes her mad, she tells him "You know what, you're not that hot" and walks away. Later, at the wedding of Bree and Orson, Julie is cold towards Austin and Edie doesn't know why, he tells her that she couldn't take her eys off his abs and he felt violated. ("It Takes Two") Julie is doing her school science project and the power goes out, her mother isn't home so she goes over to Edie's house wandering if she will do it for her. Only Austin is there and he offers to do it, she agrees if he will put on a shirt and some pants. Whilst over there, Austin does something simple to fix the power and Julie says that he could have just told her how to do it. Edie comes in and ushers Austin home, she also tells Julie that she ought to be careful before she becomes a 'bad girl' like she did. ("A Weekend in the Country") Julie is with her friend Sarah and Austin talks to them, it is seen that Sarah clearly has a huge crush on him. Austin asks Julie to tutor him and she agrees and charges him for it. When there, he tells her the story how he protected his mom from her boyfriend and went to juvi for it, Julie feels sorry for him and writes his paper for him. Julie later sees Austin and Sarah fooling around in the back of a car and is angry with them, she tanks Austin's paper which he is mad about, he decides that she was jealous and likes him. ("Nice She Ain't") Austin runs into Julie at the supermarket, she is angry to see him there and he slips a whiskey bottle into her backpack, when at the checkout, she is caught and her mother is called to the store, aswell as Edie, as their children shoplifted. They are both mad. Austin and Julie are still in the store when Carolyn Bigsby takes hostages and they are with them. Austin assures Julie that she will not die and the two become closer during the experience. When it;s over, Julie hugs Austin and the two begin a relationship. ("Bang") Susan is concerned about Julie and Austin's blossoming relationship, Julie tells her that it will happen whether she likes it or not. Susan gets Karl over to be the 'bad cop', however, Austin tells him that she is dating Ian whose wife is in a coma. Karl becomes more mad at her than at Austin. ("Children and Art") As the gossip begins to fly about Art Shepherd being a pedophile, Austin is seen telling this to Julie. He attends the Christmas block party. ("The Miracle Song") Austin asks Julie for sex but she says she is not ready, he accepts this. Later, Andrew tells her that he will be getting it somewhere else as all guys do. Julie has sex with Austin, worried that he will cheat on her. He begins to feel guilty as he is having an affair with Danielle Van de Kamp. ("No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds") Julie and Austin are now having sex and they ask Edie for contraceptives, she goves Julie the pill. Susan and Edie walk in on Austin having sex with Danielle and Susan tells Julie who breaks up with Austin. ("Not While I'm Around") Austin is depressed since Julie dumped him and Edie begs Tom to hire him at the pizzeria, Tom accepts. On teh job, Austin gets high on pot and Lynette catches him and fires him. She is angry to see he is still working there but Tom explains to her that Austin is hot and that he will bring in the girls from Fairview High and half the boys from chorus. ("I Remember That") Austin is present at the opening of the Scavo's pizzeria. ("The Little Things You Do Together") Austin wants to make it up to Julie and gives her a note that she will onyl accept if he gets out of her car during the car wash they were in, he does so. It is discovered that Danielle is pregnant and Austin is the father just as Julie forgives him based on the letter. Orson tells him that he must leave town and Danielle must come woth he and Bree on their honeymoon to cover up the pregnancy. Austin doesn't want to leave because of Julie but Andrew convinces him to do do. That night, Austin leaves Wisteria Lane on his motorcycle. ("My Husband, the Pig") Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Edie's family Category:Fathers Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Criminals